


А цикада всё пела...

by J_Squared (Wincent_Cester), snusmoomrik



Series: 2016: R — NC-17 [19]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dubious Consent, Inspired by Novel, M/M, Poetic, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 11:50:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6004885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wincent_Cester/pseuds/J_Squared, https://archiveofourown.org/users/snusmoomrik/pseuds/snusmoomrik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>И не следил бы Дженсен, сын Алана, за Джаредом, да овца от стада отбилась.</p>
            </blockquote>





	А цикада всё пела...

**Author's Note:**

> В названии использована строчка из буколического романа Лонга «Дафнис и Хлоя», им же навеяно и настроение текста

Плуги тогда первый раз по весне взрезали землю, после зимы, на ласку скудной. Лежала, сухая и мёртвая ещё, комьями серыми, без капли влаги и запаха.  
  
И не следил бы Дженсен, сын Алана, за Джаредом, да вот незадача — овца от стада отбилась.  
  
Лишь выслеживал Дженсен беглянку, сам себя в том убеждая.  
  
Но едва ли сам себе верил — ведь слишком хорош был юный варвар — тонкий и смуглый, с копной тёмных волос и глазами нездешними.  
  
Не нашёл Дженсен овцу на бесплодной ныне пашне, но нашёл Джареда — а раньше и разглядеть его толком не успевал.  
  
Пришлым тот был, но не рабом, да убегал всё от встреч с господами.  
  
Алан заметил, смеялся — что же ты, сын, так неловок? Будто тебе не забава, а испытанье.  
  
Не испытанье, а странная тяга, думал Дженсен. Улыбался. И просил: боги, пусть он окажется рядом. Да чтоб вокруг — ни души.  
  
Молчали боги — будто бы дело им есть до людей ничтожных.  
  
Но только ни капли дождя не было послано по весне жаждущим пашням.  
  
Обширны владения Алана были, множество пастбищ и тучных земель, каждый год урожай приносивших.  
  
Но без желанной воды стали б они бесполезны.  
  
Люди старались задобрить богов, принеся благодатную жертву.  
  
Дженсен всё видел сам, схоронившись у поля в сумерках тёплых: видел, как мощно сплетались тела, как блестели от пота; слышал протяжные женские стоны и мужское рычанье, знал, что стекает в пушистую землю горячее семя.  
  
Но всё было зря — может быть, гневались боги, а может — просто скупились водой поделиться.  
  
Лишь мельком вспомнил Дженсен об этом — ведь Джаред вдоль пашни шёл — сильный, высокий и загорелый, лениво мотыгой разбивал крупные комья земли.  
  
Залюбовался Дженсен — Джаред обликом был подобен герою, сошедшему с фресок старинного храма.  
  
— Эй, варвар! — не удержался Дженсен, окликнул его.  
  
Джаред словно ждал — так быстро обернулся, взглядом обжёг.  
  
Потом на шаг отступил, собираясь бежать.  
  
— Погоди, — снова позвал его Дженсен, — не убегай, не обижу тебя.  
  
Джаред головой покачал только, мелькнуло что-то в раскосых глазах — дескать, не верю тебе.  
  
Дженсен руку протянул — и Джаред тут же сорвался на бег, отбросив мотыгу.  
  
Не бежал — словно летел, Дженсен за ним поспевал едва, а ведь гордился тем, что никто догнать его не может.  
  
— Постой же! — выкрикнул уже на бегу.  
  
Джаред лишь оглянулся мимолётно, да зубами сверкнул, издеваясь.  
  
Ах, вот оно что! Заколотилось сердце у Дженсена, хоть до этого не ускорилось даже от быстрого бега. Варвар... дразнит его? Сам приглашает?  
  
Уже и загоны овечьи впереди показались, и рощица с тонкими деревцами.  
  
— Да погоди же ты! — совсем отчаялся Дженсен, и тут...  
  
Смилостивился над ним кто-то из богов или же просто над варваром подшутить решил.  
  
Джаред поддразнить его хотел — да и запнулся о корягу, полетел на жухлую траву у дощатых стен, пропитанных густым духом овечьим.  
  
Вскочить не успел — настиг его Дженсен, упал сверху. Всё же не обделен был силой — скрутил гибкое тело, спеленал руками и ногами, впился ртом в желанное плечо, наслаждаясь терпкостью и солью пота, что был слаще сливок и мёда.  
  
Джаред молча боролся, ни слова не проронил, крутился и рвался из рук, даже когда Дженсен в землю спиной его вдавил и с дрожью предвкушения взял, своим сделал — не сдался сразу.  
  
Рычал, всё ещё отбивался, злой и сладостный, губы кусал; Дженсен только слёзы его сцеловывал, чуя, что скоро варвара покорит.  
  
И правда — тот стонал потом, голову запрокинув, горло выставив, и у Дженсена сладко ныло всё тело.  
  
Позже лежали они, отдыхая, с вызовом друг на друга глядя, и варвар Дженсену всё так же желанен был.  
  
Нравилось трогать его, смотреть на него, гладить, ласкать без стесненья.  
  
Теперь взял его Дженсен уже медленно, ласково, страсть глаза застилала, горло сдавливала, воздуха лишала — тело поцелуями покрыл, член в руку взял, пальцами тёр, сжимал, ощущал жизнь и тепло; Джаред поплыл, жадный такой, жа-адный, оказался вмиг ненасытный, мало ему было, как и Дженсену.  
  
Видел Дженсен, что Джареду всё ещё больно, и старался бережным быть. Входил мягко, ладонь раскрытую целовал, по щекам гладил. Самых желанных женщин так не целовал. Даже семя его попробовал после, провёл губами по животу.  
  
Джаред пережил молча своё наслажденье, хоть и дрожал, охваченный жаром, так много было в нём страсти. Семя его вытекло в траву, и Дженсен представил себе, скользя рукой в курчавой поросли, как Джареда невольницы отца уложат в широкую мраморную ванну, раздев донага, как будут растирать жёсткой мочалкой и умащивать маслами смуглое тело, вычёсывать смоченным в розовой воде гребнем спутанные длинные кудри. Как заскользит по смуглой коже тонкое золотое лезвие, снимая подчистую курчавые волосы с живота и ног. Как после раздвинут ему колени, и тут Дженсен отберёт лезвие, и сам коснётся тонкой кожи бёдер. И будет выглаживать самым кончиком нежные складки, а потом, когда Джаред станет совсем гладким, мокрой рукой станет ласкать его выбритый умащенный анус и мошонку. Пока Джаред не захрипит и не спустит в ладонь Дженсена или прямо в ванну, растворяя семя в воде. После его уложат на шёлковые покрывала, и он будет ждать Дженсена — гладкий, тёплый, сам шёлковый. Представил, как будет взасос целовать подкрашенные драгоценным алым кармином соски и нежный вход между бёдер. Как будет входить в податливо раскрытое для него, как его ствол погрузится, чтобы сделалось внутри горячо и мокро.  
  
Дженсен сделает с ним то, чего не делал ни с одним из любовников, ни с одной из женщин: заласкает губами и языком всё тело с кончиков пальцев изящных худых ступней до широкой груди, длинной шеи и сладких губ.  
  
Пусть это будет всего один раз — и всё это время Дженсен будет гладить и целовать его, чтобы запомнить, каков Джаред. А потом даст гладкой коже вновь зарасти, потому что иначе Джаред заскучает и упорхнёт — не для клетки птичка.  
  
Пусть и слишком хорош для простого, но слишком настоящ для такой игры, да и Дженсена настолько с ума свёл, что понял он: от себя не отпустит.  
  
— Заберу к себе, — сказал Дженсен, любуясь, лаская спутанные волосы.  
  
— А если не пойду? — сощурился Джаред и стал, словно юный сатир, глумливый, опасный.  
  
Дженсен тотчас потемнел — не хотел зла причинять, не хотел силой брать, но знал, что если не решится — не видать ему Джареда.  
  
Но негодник расхохотался:  
  
— Да пойду, пойду! Не совладал бы ты со мной, уж поверь.  
  
— Слишком языкатый мальчишка, — Дженсен его на спину вновь опрокинул, будто сердился — лучше для другого язык используй!  
  
Джаред взбрыкнул, борьбу возобновляя, да только глаза у него страстью и смехом светились.  
  
Так и подкатились под тёплый бок овечий — в ближней траве беглянка лежала, словно без сил.  
  
Посмотрел Джаред с лёгкой насмешкой — вот ведь, каков пастух! — и Дженсену сам поцелуй подарил, без намёков и принужденья.  
  
Тогда-то и хлынул дождь благодатный.


End file.
